Vast Adventures of Fenmione
by Hollowg1rl
Summary: A collection of Fenrir Greyback and Hermione Granger drabbles from Prompts on Tumblr.
1. Little Red Riding Hood AU pt 1

Prompt: Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy

* * *

"Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy." Hermione pointed out, not even watching the werewolf stalking along behind her on her way to her Great Aunt Minerva's for the summer. It was only an hour walk from her village to her Aunt's, so she always went in the early morning when the birds were just starting to awaken and most people were fast asleep. Lately, she'd had a tag along.

The bright red hood of her cloak was thrown back from her wild brown hair, and the floating fabric of the cloak itself kept catching on the basket on her arm as she made her way through the woods. The staff in her hand helping keep her footing.

The werewolf didn't reply, the moon was sinking fast and soon he knew he'd be human once again.

Though he had made it a habit to walk the girl to and from the village to the cottage, sometimes where she couldn't see and others right beside her. Today, was a day right beside her.

Luckily, he was, as she found a rabbit hole and he was sweet enough to help her the rest of the way when her ankle twisted and she was forced to ride upon his back in order to not make everyone wonder what happened.

"Thank you," she breathed, placing a kiss upon his nose before entering the cottage and leaving him outside. A feral grin being missed as a tall, strong man quickly took the place of the wolf.

"You're most welcome, darling. One of these days, I'll be the one on your back, instead, though." Chuckling darkly to himself, he turned and reentered the woods, making his way home once more. It was only a matter of time, of course, before he got exactly what he wanted.


	2. Little Red Riding Hood AU pt 2

Prompt: Take. It. Off

* * *

Hermione was scowling up at the huge man that had pulled her from the river. She'd had just enough time to wrap the cloak around herself before being carted away from her clothing, not that it did much good. She should have known better than to bath near the cave, but it was the most hidden and she'd thought herself safe.

"Take. It. Off." The werewolf, Fenrir she'd only recently learn, demanded. His own body was already bare, and clean from diving into the river to remove her, and was demanding she be as bare as he was.

"No!" She shouted, not that it did much good, this far from anyone else and with the thick moss covering the walls of the cave. She could still see her clothing by the river, which explained how he'd been able to sneak down toward her without her seeing.

"Either you take it off, or I will." The growling threat made her clench her legs together, even as she clutched at the cloak even tighter. No one else in the village had that deep rumble, and while it was everything Hermione wanted in a man's voice, she didn't appreciate being carted off in such a brutish manner!


	3. Noise

Prompt: D...did you just make that noise + continuation because I was cruel

* * *

Hermione was in the small kitchen of their cottage and staring out the window into the 2 meter thick snow outside and sighed. There had been a three day snow storm and because of that, they were stranded out in the middle of their little retreat, and they'd only brought enough supplies for a long weekend. They'd been here a week and had just ran out of food that morning.

Seeing as she was pregnant, they couldn't apparate and the portkey had been outside since Fenrir refused to bring a dirty gym sock into the cottage. As such, they were stuck. Fenrir had gone outside to hunt around for anything edible, and she was inside waiting on him.

A loud creaking from the front room drew her attention. Frowning, as Fenrir had left through the door she was closest to, she turned with wand in hand toward the doorway.

"Fenrir? D-did you just make that noise?" Her voice trembled a bit. They'd ran across some protesters on their way to the portkey to reach the cottage, and ever since then she'd been on edge. "Fenrir?"

"No Fenrir here to save you now, Mudblood," a man hissed, making Hermione scream in terror just as a spell came flying her way.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Just as she expected to be hit, the spell bounced off a shield spell and a deep rumbling growl came from behind her. Fenrir had shoved the door open and was lunging at the Death Eater that dared threaten his mate. Hermione let out another scream as the two men started rolling on the wood floor, fear for Fenrir clenching her heart as she watched him defend her and their unborn child.

The fight only lasted a few minutes, but it felt like forever to the witch. Fenrir stood and snarled at the dead body before turning and gathering his mate into his arms. Pressing his face into her bushy hair and cradling her against his chest.

"You're alright, you're safe. It was all a trick to get me away from you. The snow is only right here, we can leave as soon as you've rested." Pressing kisses to her head, face and neck, Fenrir led her to the couch and had her rest. He was angry someone had dared attack his pack, but at least they were safe and in his arms.


	4. Wolfdog au

Prompt: Quit touching me. Your feet are cold

* * *

"Fenrir, quit touching me! Your feet are cold." Tugging the covers out from under her oversized wolf dog, Hermione grumbled about letting him out in the snow before bed to play. He'd been putting his icy paws against her skin despite the heating pad he normally used to warm up during the winter.

It was getting to the point she was about to kick him from her bed and make him sleep in his own, something he normally only did during the day while she was working.


	5. Fighting

Prompt: Who gave you that blackeye

* * *

"Were you really fighting because of what Dolohov said?" Hermione sighed, dabbing at the black eye on her boyfriend with a cool damp cloth to check the swelling.

"Maybe, no one insults my girl and gets away with it." Fenrir grumbled, hissing when she cleaned a cut that was covered in dirt from them fighting in the quad.

Shaking her head, she grabbed a break and shake ice pack from her bag and placed it over the already swelling and inflamed bruise forming on his eye socket. "You're lucky I love you."


	6. College AU pt 1

Prompt: Oh. Fuck off

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hermione scream whispered, banging her head against the wall outside a tea shop and gripping a sopping wet binder in one hand, her mobile phone in the other.

Fenrir turned to regard the woman, raising a brow and smirking as he moved in to save the day, his leather jacket hanging open to reveal his shirtless and tattoo covered chest. "Anything I can help with, lovely?" His long dark hair was hanging loose, and when he placed his arm against the wall just above and to the side of the woman, it helped hide the lewd grin on his face from passerbys.

Hermione, however, just turned her head and glared at him. "Unless you have a typewriter, can type 500 words a minute without errors, and can finish my ruined essay because of that prat Malfoy dumping coffee all over it, then kindly move away."

Fenrir blinked at her for a moment, before slowly withdrawing his arm fro the wall and stepping back a bit. This was not what he signed up for when he decided to flirt with her.

"I just came over to try and relieve some of your stress, love. Not work."

"Oh." She straightened, looked him over with a critical enough eye to make him squirm. "Fuck off." With that, she turned and walked away, leaving him bewildered and wanting her all the more now.


	7. College AU pt 2

Prompt: You look pretty hot in plaid

* * *

Stumbling out of the pub with her roommates, Hermione ended up falling against a man dressed in flannel and nursing a beer with his mates. Giggling, seeing as she was rather intoxicated, she pressed one hand against his arm and, completely in a clear voice, said: "You look pretty hot in plaid," before bursting into giggles and being pulled away by her equally drunk friends.


	8. College AU pt 3

Prompt: Is there a reason you're naked in my bed

* * *

Fenrir quickly caught up with the girls with his mates, the boys all flirting with the others while he set his sights on Hermione. They went to a few more pubs, and neither could recall everything of the night before when sunlight unforgivingly woke them the following day.

Hermione was the first to open her eyes, blinking blearily at the very handsome and muscular male. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" She rasped, her mouth dry as the Sahara and her entire body aching and sticky. Wait… sticky?

"This is my bed," Fenrir growled, pulling the soft purple blanket up over his head. Wait… Purple? His bedding was green!

Both quickly sat up in bed at the same time, wide eyed at each other for different reasons. Fenrir never stayed the night at a bird's place, and Hermione did not have one night stands!


	9. Peach

Prompt: You've got a cute butt

* * *

Cuddling together in bed, Fenrir nuzzled his nose into his mate's neck, even if her hair did choke him some days, it was worth it to hear that breathy moan escape her lips and feel her arch back into him.

It never lasted long, his hands tended to roam doing this and she had a ticklish spot just beneath her ribs his thumb always seemed to find in this position.

Hermione was already turning in his arms, pressing her face into his chest and mumbling about being disturbed.

"You've got a cute butt." He rumbled, taking a deep breath of her fragrant hair. "Looks just like a juicy peach." He growled, pressing his face against her neck and placing love bites along her should as well, making her giggle and squirm in his hold until their lips met, resulting in what kept them in bed so long all over again.


	10. Little Red Riding Hood AU pt 3

Prompt: Cookies

* * *

Seeing as Hermione had completely refused to remove the cloak, and there was some form of magic keeping him from ripping it from her himself, Fenrir settled himself in front of her and started digging through her basket. He was tossing most of the items out onto the dirt, mostly herbs and flowers that hurt his sensitive nose, though not enough to drive him away, just enough to make him sneer at the scent.

Finding something that had a must better smell, he tugged the wrapped bundle out and slowly undid the tie.

"What are these? They small good." His voice was still that low gravely sound that had Hermione shiver in delight, even as she fought off revulsion.

"Those are cookies, they were meant to be a snack before I went back." Hermione huffed, still wrapped tightly in her cloak.

Raising a brow, Fenrir took one of them, sniffing it before taking a bite. His entire face light up at the unexpected taste, his eyes glittering in greed as he quickly finish the cookies without even thinking to offer the surely hungry girl one as well.

Hermione couldn't help but compare him more and more to a beast.


End file.
